


Feels Like Magic

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: When I kiss you it feels like magic.





	Feels Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Drawn for the prompt "chair".


End file.
